


[Podfic] A Marriage in Motion Will Stay in Motion

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Series: Accidental Marriage [Podfic] [2]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, POV Gregor Vorbarra, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Time Period: Reign of Gregor Vorbarra, impulse marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "A Marriage in Motion Will Stay in Motion" by lannamichaelsAuthor's original summary:Gregor hadn't intended to marry Ivan Vorpatril. But when the opportunity arose, he took it.
Relationships: Gregor Vorbarra/Ivan Vorpatril
Series: Accidental Marriage [Podfic] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578844
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[Podfic] A Marriage in Motion Will Stay in Motion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GodOfLaundryBaskets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Marriage In Motion Will Stay In Motion.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20223463) by [Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels). 



  


  


### Details

  * **Length:** 0:11:41
  * **File Size:** 11 MB



### Streaming & Hosting

  


  * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1IbpKmUsKHSCBrSen2w8V83xscsUcXo38)
  * M4A on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Sd4gFh53iL4j_TjLPi64Bgfy34sA_M8w)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_A Marriage in Motion Will Stay in Motion_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20223463)
  * **Author:** [lannamichaels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/lannamichaels)
  * **Reader:** semperfiona
  * **Cover artist:** semperfiona




End file.
